REmyWIND
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy takes home a sick Thirteen and is met with an awkward situation.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen had been sick all week. At first, she thought it was just stress, working too hard, or one of the other usual suspects. However, four days later, she was feeling even worse. There was no way she was going to ask anyone on House's team to write her prescriptions. They were so nosey. House wasn't an option either; he'd just give her hell about it and probably refuse anyways. Wilson would be far too concerned and she really didn't feel like his niceties. Cuddy seemed her best option. The older doctor would write her the scripts with little trouble _and_ keep the details to herself.

Thirteen made her way to Cuddy's office, hoping she hadn't left for the night. The hospital was fairly empty, only the skeleton crew of the evening shift left to echo through the halls. Reaching Cuddy's office, Thirteen tentatively knocked on the door.

Cuddy inwardly groaned, hearing the all too familiar sound. All day people had been after her to fix various problems. All she wanted was to get home and get off her feet. She was tired from not enough sleep and from not enough time spent on herself. Cuddy was in desperate need to not do anything. "Come in," she yelled, with fake enthusiasm.

Cuddy glanced up briefly, as Thirteen made her way towards her desk. It had been a busy week and she hadn't seen the younger doctor much, but she hadn't seemed herself lately. Now seeing her standing before her, Cuddy could easily spot the signs of exhaustion and illness.

"Dr. Cuddy," Thirteen greeted, nervously. She wasn't usually a nervous person, but something about Cuddy always shook her courage. The woman was sexual and powerful, but soft and kind too.

"Dr. Hadley," Cuddy said, trying not to sound as tired as she felt, "What can I do for you?" She looked Thirteen over curiously. She was defiantly sick, Cuddy concluded. The girl was paler than usual, which was hard to believe. She had dark circles under her eyes, and looked thoroughly exhausted. Her nose was running and she had hardly stopped coughing since she had entered the room.

"I know you're getting ready to leave. I'm sorry for keeping you," Thirteen spoke, as Cuddy waved her off. "Would you mind writing me a few prescriptions? I've had this for about a week now and can't seem to shake it."

"Alright," Cuddy said, motioning towards her couch. "Let me take a look at you."

Thirteen inwardly groaned, as Cuddy moved to her lab coat to grab her things. "Is this really necessary?" the younger doctor grumbled.

"I'm not prescribing you medicine without knowing what's wrong with you," Cuddy said, scolding slighting. Giving her a serious look, Cuddy sat down next to the younger doctor.

Thirteen sighed, but let Cuddy check her out. She knew she felt bad, but she had been trying to play it off as less serious than it was.

Cuddy looked at Thirteen a little annoyed. "You do know that you more than likely should be admitted."

Thirteen's eyes widened in shock. "Dr. Cuddy I'm fine."

"Obviously you're not. I wouldn't be suggesting it otherwise." Cuddy sighed, seeing the younger woman getting upset. "You live alone Dr. Hadley. You need someone to keep an eye on you. We both know that influenza can very easily turn into pneumonia or worse."

Thirteen dropped her head in defeat. She really thought she simply had a basic infection. "Dr. Cuddy, I know what you're saying makes sense, but please," she said quietly. She looked up at Cuddy pleading with her, "I spent most of my childhood in hospitals, watching my mother slowly die. I'm okay working here, but I _really_ don't want to be admitted." Seeing Cuddy think it over, she added, "I'll be spending enough time in one eventually."

The guilt of the impending future was more than enough to make Cuddy crack. "Fine, but you're coming home with me then. Those are the only two choices I'm giving you."

Thirteen looked up at her shocked. Firstly, because she didn't think Cuddy would cave, but also because of Cuddy's suggestion. "I really couldn't inconvenience you like that. I'll be okay," she argued.

"Right," Cuddy smiled at her, "Because you've always done such a good job of taking care of yourself." Cuddy couldn't hide the disappointment that was behind her words. "It will be more of an inconvenience if I'm up all night worrying about you. At least this way, we can both get some sleep."

Thirteen dropped her head in shame. She knew the older woman had every reason to be annoyed. Ever since she found out she had Huntington's, she had been acting reckless. She didn't care about herself and didn't expect anyone else to. It was no surprise that Cuddy was treating her like a spoiled child. It was how she had been acting. However, the last thing Thirteen wanted was to give Cuddy any more reason to be annoyed with her. She admired the older doctor and didn't want to be a burden. "Okay," she conceded, quietly.

Cuddy sighed. Thirteen was taking things personally, but she honestly wouldn't be pushing if she didn't care. "Alright, I'm going to go get some medicine for you. Why don't you go get your things?" she said, leaving no room for argument.

Thirteen stayed quiet. She nodded and got up to head towards House's office. It was fairly late, House and most of the team had gone home. Kutner was the only one left and he was probably with their current patient. She grabbed her bag and slowly made her way back to Cuddy's office. She noticed the walking back and forth was tiring her, quicker than usual.

Cuddy had been stopped twice on her way to the pharmacy and once more on the way back. She stopped once more on the way back, to sign off on some papers that one of the overnight nurse's needed right away. Finally heading back to her office, she breathed a sigh of relief. All she had to do was get Thirteen home and in bed, then she could get some much needed sleep.

Thirteen was waiting on Cuddy's couch, when the older woman returned to the office. "Thank you Dr. Cuddy, this really means a lot to me," she said, timidly.

Cuddy simply nodded and collected her own things. "Come on you, let's get out of here," she said, heading back towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cuddy pulled into her driveway, she noticed the girl sitting next to her was already sleeping. "Oh Remy," she said, sadly. She knew the younger doctor would never fall asleep like that under normal conditions. Any annoyance she previously felt melted away.

Cuddy climbed out of her car and walked around to the passenger side. She could smell the rain in the air, and new in a matter of moments it would probably be pouring. The girl didn't move, as Cuddy opened her door. Shaking her shoulder gently, Cuddy said, "Remy, honey, wake up."

Thirteen groaned softly, as she woke. She looked around at her surroundings sleepily. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed Cuddy's form hovering near hers. "Dr. Cuddy?" she asked, confused. Letting the events of the evening resurface, she said, "Oh." The younger doctor unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car.

Once Cuddy had made sure Thirteen was okay on her feet, she grabbed her things from the backseat. It was the weekend and she'd brought home enough work to keep her busy for the next few days. She didn't know how long Thirteen would be sick she realized. She had no idea what she was going to do with the girl in the meantime.

Thirteen watched Cuddy wearily. She was feeling a little dizzy and knew without even checking that her fever was back. She sighed contentedly, knowing that meds and a warm bed awaited her. Hell, she would have been content sleeping in Cuddy's car, as long as it wasn't the hospital.

"Let's get you inside," Cuddy said, gently. Leading the girl to her front door, she kept a watchful eye on her companion. _I must be crazy_, she thought. This was one of the dumbest things she'd done in a while. _God, I might as well have offered to babysit House. _She hadn't had much interaction with Thirteen, but the time's she did the girl was always in some sort of trouble.

Thirteen followed slowly. She was surprised that she hadn't realize how bad she was feeling until Cuddy had pointed it out. It was probably due to the fact that, she had been taking care of herself for as long as she could remember. She'd been brought up to fend for herself. The circumstances of her childhood had given her no other option.

They reached the front door, just as the rain started. Cuddy smirked to herself at their luck. Locking the door behind them, she led Thirteen to her living room. Both women set their things down on the coffee table. Cuddy watched Thirteen sympathetically. "How about a hot shower?" she asked, trying to find a way for the younger woman to relax in her home.

"I don't have any clothes," Thirteen said, wearily. She really didn't even feel like standing, let alone washing herself. Just the idea of a shower felt draining. She knew Cuddy was going out of her way to help her, but she couldn't manage to feel very enthused.

Cuddy grabbed the girl by the elbows, before she could sit down. "You can wear something of mine. Come on, you'll feel a lot better afterwards," she said, ushering the girl towards her bedroom. She knew Thirteen didn't feel good, but it irritated her that the girl was being so stubborn about things.

Thirteen looked at Cuddy, mildly protesting. She was tired and miserable; all she wanted to do was sleep. "I don't get any say so?" As much as it annoyed her, a part of her loved that Cuddy was being so stubborn. She really seemed to have Thirteen's best interest at heart. The younger doctor knew she was pushing Cuddy's buttons, but she had to know. Was Cuddy doing this out of some professional obligation or did she actually care?

Cuddy smiled at her, knowingly. "No dear, this is another one of those arguments you won't win." She headed towards her bedroom, leaving Thirteen with no choice but to follow. She had been playing this game for years with House. She smirked to herself, knowing she was being tested.

Thirteen sighed and followed close behind. "I don't want to," Thirteen groaned, more to herself than to Cuddy.

Cuddy stopped and spun around to face her. "I know you're sick," she said patiently, trying to hide her frustration, "but are you _seriously_ pouting?" She looked at Thirteen with mild unbelief.

She hadn't planned for Cuddy to hear that. "I'm sorry," the younger doctor said, ashamed, "I'm really grateful for all you're doing Dr. Cuddy."

Her anger disappeared, as quickly as it had risen. Cuddy sighed and waved Thirteen's words off. "It's fine. Let's just find you some clothes." She turned around and walked into her bedroom. Searching through her drawers it was only a matter of moments before she handed the girl a pair of boxers and a tank top. "Come on, my bathrooms just in here."

"Here," Cuddy said, handing the girl the bag of medicine, "I'll get you something to drink in a minute."

"It's fine," Thirteen said. She opened the bag and pulled out what she was supposed to be taking. Building up the saliva in her mouth, she popped the pills and swallowed. Thirteen jumped slightly, as the older woman's arm slipped around her waist to guide her. She wasn't used to being touched by anyone other than her partners. Platonic affection was not something she was accustomed to.

"You're as bad as House," Cuddy chided, gently. She was oblivious to Thirteen's obvious discomfort, more concerned with getting them both ready for bed. She started the water for the girl without a second thought. She tested the waters temperature briefly, before checking under the sink for a towel. "Dammit," she sighed, "Go ahead and hop in, I've got to grab a towel out of the dryer."

Thirteen nodded and started to pull off her shirt. She had never been exactly shy about her body and didn't feel well enough to worry about it now. As the rain started to beat down on the roof harder, Thirteen gave the ceiling a nervous glance.

Cuddy noticed the girl's worried look, but didn't understand the depth of her worry. "I haven't heard any thunder. You should be fine as long as you're quick," she gestured for Thirteen to hurry up. She was feeling the beginning throb of a headache and really just wanted to lie down.

"Okay," Thirteen said, slipping her pants down her legs. She hated storms. She would never admit it usually, but something about them always shook her reserve. She could remember times as a child when the power would go out and how scared she gotten.

Her dad had always worked a lot, but when her mom got sick, it got so much worse. The power would always go out during the storms and no one would come for her. She'd just sit frozen wherever she was, crying and alone. Shaking her ghosts from her head, Thirteen finished undressing and climbed under the spray of hot water.

Cuddy reached inside the dryer and pulled out an oversized bath towel. The piece of material was honestly more the size of a blanket. A small wave of guilt passed over her, as she remember exactly why Thirteen was there. Cuddy bit her lip, knowing she'd insisted the girl come home with her and then had been short tempered with her since. Putting the towel back in the dryer, Cuddy turned the machine on for a few minutes.

Thirteen had finished rinsing her hair and skin just as the power flickered off. She let out a small yelp, before backing herself into the corner of the shower stall. The water was still running but she made no move to turn it off. She panicked trying to get away from the water, but too scared to leave the confines of the stall.

Cuddy cursed the weather under her breath. Grabbing the towel out of the dryer, she headed out of the laundry room. She knew the girl would be lost in her home with no lights. She stopped by the kitchen to grab a flashlight before heading to the bathroom.

Thirteen knew she was having a panic attack. She'd gotten them when she was younger. She hadn't had one in at least ten years though. She slid down the wall sitting under the still warm water. She leaned forward trying to catch her breath and slow her thoughts down. She kept telling herself she was safe, that the lights would turn back on any minute.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy called down the hall. She figured the girl was probably either still in the bathroom or had made it into her bedroom. Shining the light around her bedroom, quickly confirmed her first instinct. She knocked on the door, calling Thirteen's name again.

The younger doctor sat on the floor of the shower, rocking herself back and forth. She'd managed to calm her breathing, but panic was still bubbling to the surface. She didn't hear Cuddy calling her or the knock on the door. All she could focus on was keeping herself calm. The lights would come back on soon.

Cuddy opened the door and noticed the shower was still running. She walked to the shower shining the light at waist level in front of her. When she didn't see Thirteen she started to worry. Dropping the light slightly, she noticed the girls huddled form. "Remy?" she asked, surprised. The sight before her nearly broke her heart. Reaching into the shower, she turned the water off.

Thirteen scrunched her eyes together tighter, hiding her face in her knees. She needed to feel safe. She continued to rock her safe. The young doctor barely recognized that the water was no longer on. She knew that no one was coming; she just had to wait until the lights came back on.

Cuddy knelt down near Thirteen. She wasn't completely aware of what was going on, but she knew something had scared the girl. She reached a tentative hand out and laid it on Thirteen's shoulder.

The feel of something touching her scared Thirteen right back into a panic. No one ever came, nothing ever happened. She swung her arms wildly, knocking a hand against Cuddy's jaw in the process. She tried to back away from whatever was after her.

"Hey," Cuddy said, trying to calm the girl, "It's just me." When it was obvious that she wasn't getting through, she took the towel and somehow managed to wrap it around Thirteen backwards. She pulled the girl into her arms, holding her firmly.

Thirteen struggled against the tight grasp. Her arms were held down on her sides by the towel. She couldn't manage to break free of the hold on her. She struggled until the rocking started. It was the same slow steady pace she rocked herself. Her mind finally calming, she let out a broken sob.

"Good girl," Cuddy cooed, "Just relax. No one's going to hurt you Remy, you're safe now." Cuddy recognized the girl's fear for what it was. More and more of the puzzle that was Remy Hadley was opening up to her. "I've got you. Just breathe Remy."

Thirteen leaned her head against Cuddy's shoulder, as she cried. She felt helpless from the lack of mobility, but at the same time, it felt safe. The words Cuddy was murmuring slowly started to make their way past her barriers. Relaxing into her arms, Thirteen tried to move her body closer to Cuddy's. She'd never really had anyone comfort her, especially not like this.

"That's right sweetheart, I've got you." Cuddy couldn't help herself; she leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. Something about how much Thirteen needed her, awoke all the maternal instincts she had. She knew without a doubt that she would be there to comfort and protect her no matter what the situation.

Thirteen couldn't help the tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd tried to keep her emotions hidden, but Cuddy was quickly breaking down every wall she'd ever placed up. Things were changing and she wasn't sure she really understood what was going on. All she knew was that Cuddy was safe and was taking care of her.

The lights flickered on and Cuddy smiled down at her companion. "See it's all over. Everything is okay again." She brushed a wet strand of hair behind Thirteen's ear. What happened next she was not expecting.

The younger doctor looked up at Cuddy with big-wide-innocent eyes and asked, "Momma?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thirteen stared up at the older woman with such an earnest look of need, painted across her features. She was scared of the storm, more afraid of the darkness, and terrified of being alone. Cuddy had taken all of her fears and vanquished them in a matter of moments. Thirteen was no longer seeing her boss; she was no longer Thirteen. In her place, was the young girl once robbed of both a childhood and a mother.

Cuddy didn't know what to make of the girl's child-like features or her questioning tone, as she asked for her mother. Cuddy rationalized, that she couldn't possibly be calling _her_ momma. She was just shaken from what happened and confused. Hugging the girl closer in her arms, she rested her chin on Thirteen's shoulder.

The warmth of the towel mixed with Cuddy's maternal nature, had Thirteen feeling very secure. She hadn't responded, but she hadn't pushed her away either. Thirteen let the few remaining tears drip down her face, as she allowed herself the comfort of relaxing in the older doctor's embrace. Bit by bit, her body relaxed and she began to drift.

Cuddy sat on her bathroom floor with the slowly calming doctor in her arms. She had Thirteen's back pressed against her chest, where the open part of the towel didn't quite reach. Her arms stayed wrapped around the girl, keeping the dryer-warmed towel wrapped securely around her front.

Thirteen wasn't focusing on anything, other than the slight rock in Cuddy's hold and the security of the towel that was successfully restraining her wild movements. She wasn't sure why, but not being able to move in that moment was comforting. She needed someone else to take control.

Cuddy having rationalized the situation in her head completely, decided that they needed to move and get the younger doctor dressed. The very phrase that had made her stomach drop had to have been nothing more than a slip of the tongue, in a stressful moment. "Come on," she said, rubbing the younger girl's covered arms, "You should get dressed."

Thirteen didn't want to move. She didn't want to be anywhere other than Cuddy's arms. She whined softly and turned her head, trying to nuzzle her face against the older woman's neck. "Don't wanna," she whined, petulantly.

"You're already sick. We're not letting you get a chill," Cuddy said, intentionally denying the child like plea in her employee's voice. Standing to her feet, she practically dragged Thirteen to a standing position.

The girl instantly tried to move back into the warmth of Cuddy's embrace. She didn't want to move and she hadn't been cold until the older woman had let go. "Momma," she whimpered, not understanding why she was being pushed away.

"Dr. Hadley?" Cuddy asked, confused. When she got nothing but a blank stare from the girl, she finally acknowledged the growing worry that had been gnawing at her. "Dr. Hadley…Remy, do you know where you are?"

Thirteen looked up at the woman frustrated and tired. "Home?" she asked, guessing. She didn't care where she was, as long as Cuddy was willing to take care of her.

Cuddy felt her hands begin to tremble. She told herself it was the fever or medicine. Pushing them both towards boundaries she wasn't sure she wanted near, she asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Thirteen grinned up at Cuddy with a child like pride, "Yes momma." That was an easy question she thought and a rather silly one. Why wouldn't she know who she was? "I'm tired," she said, through an uncovered yawn.

Bed was a good idea, Cuddy thought. At least then, she wouldn't be faced with the ever-growing enigma that was Thirteen. "Okay," Cuddy said, trying to sound less terrified than she was, "Let's get you dressed."

"Then bed?" Thirteen asked, eagerly. She looked up at Cuddy with naïve enthusiasm. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up, once again, in her mother's warmth.

"Then bed," Cuddy said, gently cupping the girl's cheek and smiling. With an ease that would have fooled anyone into thinking they had done this a thousand times before, Cuddy quickly helped Thirteen get dressed. "Alright come on you," she said playfully, too tired not to warm up to the cuteness of, whom she was beginning to think of as, Remy.

Remy grabbed onto Cuddy's hand and followed her into the bedroom. "Momma?" she asked, already sounding half-asleep.

"Yes honey?" Cuddy asked, tenderly. She decided the best thing to do would be to let the girl be and hope things straightened out by morning. It had to be the trauma from the shower ordeal or the medicine itself. As soon as the girl started feeling better, she reasoned, she would come around as herself once more. A nagging voice, that sounded much like House, told her that was bullshit.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, looking up at Cuddy from the seat she had taken on the bed. She looked very small and scared at that moment. It wasn't too far from how she felt. She wasn't sure why, but the urge to be near this woman was overpowering.

Cuddy saw the fear of rejection in the girl's eyes and felt herself melt. "Of course you can baby," she said, her voice coated with emotion. It was then she realized the girl standing in front of her was nothing more than a child, seeking out the comfort of her mother. In all fairness, Cuddy had seen it all along, but denial had always been something she had been able to turn to.

Remy fell against her mother once more in a tender embrace. "I don't like storms," she whispered against Cuddy's neck. When she felt one of Cuddy's hands rest against her hair, she gently nuzzled into the older woman's flesh.

"I don't like them either," Cuddy said, as she stroked the girl's hair. "How about we keep each other safe tonight okay?" she asked, pulling down the blankets. As Remy pulled back to grin at her, Cuddy gently pushed the girl towards the bed. "Let me just get changed," Cuddy said, smiling at her softly.

Remy lay in the large bed, already succumbing to the warmth and comfort of Cuddy's down comforter. She tried to watch with wide tired eyes, as Cuddy changed into a spaghetti strap top and shorts, but the urge to sleep was pushing hard.

As Cuddy neared the bed, she grinned at the girl lying there. She watched as the girl's hands reached towards her and clutched at the air making her urgency obvious. "I'm here," Cuddy said, sliding into bed and pulling Remy into her arms in one swift movement. "You're safe baby," she whispered, kissing the girl's temple.

Remy felt instant relief, once she was in Cuddy's arms. "Love you momma," she said, as she burrowed in the woman's arms. Her head rested on Cuddy's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart and breath. Remy's arm rested between her breasts, clutching onto the top of her shirt. The girl's hand had bunched the material into her grasp and she drew her mouth closer. Popping her own thumb into her mouth, she began to suck steadily.

"Love you too baby girl," Cuddy said, near tears. At that moment she didn't care if it wasn't real, there was something that felt incredibly right about what they were doing. The empty spot in her heart had opened and was beaming with the pride and affection. She knew the harsh lights of reality would come raining down on her in the morning, but for now, she wanted nothing more than to indulge. She needed to explore this and Thirteen obviously needed the comfort. Cuddy pulled the covers around them more securely and succumbed to a comfortable sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

As the storm got worse, the loud thundering woke Cuddy. Her body's natural reaction to the loud noise caused her to pull Remy closer. As the younger woman's presence registered with Cuddy, she felt her stomach twist nervously.

This wasn't right. She was her boss, yet here she was playing mom to the girl. She didn't understand why Remy was acting this way, but it definitely wasn't normal. Mentally, she ran through the reasons why this could be happening: shock or trauma, the medicine, the fever itself. They were all possibilities, yet none of them seemed enough on their own. Obviously, the girl's past was playing into it.

Cuddy absently pushed the girl's hair off her face, tucking it gently behind the girl's ear. Remy reacted to the movement, but didn't wake. Instead, she began to suck on her thumb, still sleeping. Cuddy could feel the pressure of their actions, washing over her again.

In a way, she felt like she was taking advantage of the girl. She was the responsible one, still fully aware of what was going on. She shouldn't allow Thirteen to continue and she really shouldn't be responding the way she was. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was nearly seven. The overhanging storm was really messing with her internal clock. Through her curtains, it still seemed like the middle of the night.

Making up her mind, she attempted to slide out of the younger woman's grasp. Her movements stopped the moment she heard Thirteen's whimper. Crying in her sleep, the girl clutched onto Cuddy's form, terrified of losing the security. Cuddy's emotional side instantly won over her rational mind.

Wrapping her arms against the girl once more, Cuddy murmured against the crown of her head, "I'm here. You're safe honey." She wasn't okay with feeding the girls delusions, but there was no reason she couldn't care. She just had to be realistic about things. She wasn't a mother and Thirteen was hardly a child. They were coworkers, acquaintances, possibly friends, but that was all.

Pressing a hand against the girls face, she realized that the fever was back. It wasn't nearly as high, as the night before, but she still should take something for it. Having no choice, but to disturb the girls slumber, Cuddy moved quickly. She hugged the girl tightly, and then slid completely out of bed. She felt guilty the minute the girl began to stir, but continued towards her bathroom.

Searching through her medicine cabinet, she found something to give her for the fever. She peeked in on the girl and found her once again sleeping. Heading towards her kitchen, she grabbed the rest of the girl's medicine and continued on to find her something to drink.

Thirteen tossed and turned, but was unable to find the warmth she was missing. Slowly cracking open her eyes, she was met with unfamiliar surroundings. The first thing she realized was that she was scared. Then she realized that she felt horrible. Sitting up was a mistake. The minute her head lifted off the pillow, the room began to spin. Lying back down, she gave into the lethargy she felt. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she hugged them and tried to go back to sleep.

Cuddy came back into the room, finding the girl awake. "Hey," she smiled, warmly, "How are you feeling?" She sat down on the bed and placed the various bottles on her nightstand. One by one, she opened each bottle and took out the medicine for the girl.

"I don't feel good," Thirteen said, with a scratchy voice. She looked up at Cuddy, pleading with the older woman to make her feel better. Scootching her body closer to the edge, she moved until she was pressed up against Cuddy's warmth once more.

Cuddy couldn't hide her smirk; the girl's actions were too cute. "Come on," she said, as she playfully nudged the girl, "Sit up." When the girl just snuggled closer, Cuddy's tone became more serious, "Remy." She drew the younger woman's name out, until shy blue-green eyes looked up guiltily. Shaking the pills in her hand, she gave Thirteen a no-nonsense look.

Thirteen sighed, clearly unhappy about having to move. She sat up and let Cuddy dump the pills into her hand. Grabbing the glass of orange juice that Cuddy offered, she quickly took the pills in one shot. Having a few more sips of the juice, she realized how thirsty she was. It burned slightly against her raw throat, but the cool liquid felt wonderful to her overheated body. "Thanks," she said, handing the glass back to Cuddy.

The older doctor set the glass on the table. Before Thirteen could lay back down, her hands quickly made their way to the girl's neck. Checking her glands, Cuddy smiled when Thirteen leaned into her touch. "Looks like you're hanging again with me today," Cuddy said, realizing the girl was no closer to getting better.

"I don't feel good," Thirteen said, scrunching up her eyebrows. She was miserable and the only thing that seemed to be helping was Cuddy's touch. The woman taking care of her was sweet and gentle, leaving her with a feeling of security.

"I know you don't. Good thing it's the weekend huh?" Cuddy asked, still trying to gauge Thirteen's mental state. She caught herself too late, as she was already brushing the girl's hair away from her face. Bringing her hand back to her lap she wringed them nervously. "Think you might want to try to get up for a little while?" she asked. Getting away from the bed, seemed like the best option to get away from their growing closeness.

Thirteen thought it over for a moment, before nodding. "Okay," she said, looking to the older woman for guidance. She didn't really find it troublesome that she didn't recognize the room they were in. All she knew was that Cuddy was safe. She could trust her and nothing would go wrong.

Cuddy smiled at her, relief flooding her features. She stood up ready to move, only stopping to notice Thirteen wasn't following. "Come on," she said, offering her hand to the girl.

Thirteen quickly grabbed on to her hand, following blindly through Cuddy's home. As they walked, she was more concerned about how funny her chest felt, than her surroundings. "My chest hurts," she said, not understanding why it was hard to breath.

Cuddy stopped and turned to face the younger doctor. She moved her hand to the girl's chest and could feel the phlegm rattling as the girl took shaky breaths. "You're just congested, it will pass. Do you want me to make you some tea? It should help," Cuddy rambled, talking to the girl as if she didn't hold the same knowledge she had.

Thirteen nodded, obviously miserable. When they reached Cuddy's living room, Thirteen let Cuddy lead her to the couch. Sitting down, she shivered slightly. "Thanks," she said, as Cuddy covered her with a throw. "Momma?" she asked, curiously.

Cuddy couldn't hide the shock that covered her features. This wasn't supposed to be happening, she thought. Nothing had changed; Thirteen still wasn't back to herself. Sitting down next to her, Cuddy grabbed Thirteen's hands in her own. "Remy, we need to talk," she said, patiently.

Thirteen could hear the strain in Cuddy's voice. She had done something wrong, she could tell. Her eyes welled up with tears and she waited for Cuddy to explain.

"Remy, I'm not your mom. You work for me," she said, trying to sound kind. Cuddy had no desire to send the girl into distress, but she needed to make things clear. "You work for me, at the hospital," she continued, hoping something would click.

Thirteen looked at Cuddy confused. What the woman was telling her seemed vaguely familiar, but not in any way that made sense. "I don't understand," she said, as her lip began to tremble.

"Don't cry," Cuddy murmured. Puling Thirteen into her arms, she tried to explain, "You're sick honey. You came to my office last night to ask me for some medicine. Then I brought you here to keep an eye on you. I don't know why it's happening, but ever since last night you've been acting very young."

"How old am I?" Thirteen, asked nervously. She pulled back from Cuddy, looking at the woman with fear in her eyes.

A sympathetic look washed over Cuddy's face, as she tried to tell the girl, "Let's just put it this way, you've finished medical school." She squeezed the girl's hand, reassuringly. Cuddy waited patiently, giving the girl a moment to absorb the new information.

"I'm scared," she finally confessed. "What's happening to me?" There was such need and pain in her gaze, as she questioned Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "I honestly," she paused, at a loss for words, "I honestly don't know. You were fine last night, then the power went out, you got scared and you've been like this since." She watched the girl's features change from confusion to helplessness. "You can stay here with me for now. Let's just focus on getting you feeling a little better, and then we'll deal with the rest."

Thirteen knew she wanted to stay, but was saddened by the fact that the older woman only seemed to want her there out of necessity. While it was obvious that her going anywhere on her own was a bad idea, she had hoped that the woman honestly cared about her.

She tugged on the girls hands gently, trying to coax a response out of her. "I'm hoping that it just has something to do with you being sick, maybe when you feel a little better things will clear up. If not," she teased, playfully, "We'll just call House and let him diagnose you."

Thirteen's expression changed, but was surprisingly one of happiness. "I remember him," she admitted, then glared at Cuddy, "You're not really going to call him are you?" The last thing they needed was House there to mock them.

Cuddy laughed, it was the first bit of real relief she'd had that morning. Still laughing, she spoke gently, "No, I won't call him. Everything's going to be okay Remy. We'll work it out." Seeing the girl still didn't look any more assured, she realized something else was wrong. "Remy?" she asked, concerned.

Thirteen looked at Cuddy, curiously. "You don't like me very much do you?" she asked, catching the woman completely off guard. She needed to know. There were things she was still uncertain about, leaving her at an obvious disadvantage. Whatever their normal dynamic was depended on it.

"What?" Cuddy asked, surprised. "I like you. Honestly, we just don't know each other that well. I know that you're a good doctor, even if you do have a bit of House's wild streak in you. I know that you care about your patients and your friends, I respect that." She didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable with her, but she didn't know how to put her at ease either.

Thirteen digested what Cuddy told her. "Okay, that makes sense," she said, nodding. Feeling more at ease now that she knew why the woman was being so nervous, she smiled at her shyly. "Can I still call you momma?"

Cuddy bit her bottom lip, torn by her own emotions. "If it makes you feel better, I guess," she said, nervously. "As long as you understand that this isn't real. I mean," she paused, struggling to form her thoughts into words, "I just need you to understand. If this is something serious, I don't want to make things worse. "

Thirteen nodded, pushing her way back into Cuddy's arms. "Thank you," she whispered, shyly. Placing a loving kiss on the older woman's cheek, she lay back down on the couch under her blanket. She smiled up at Cuddy's somewhat shocked expression.

"Still want that tea?" Cuddy asked. She was beyond nervous at the decision she'd just made. She couldn't deny that Thirteen calling her momma felt right. She didn't want to think about whose interest she'd had in mind while making the decision.

Thirteen shook her head no. "Can we watch a movie?" she asked, sleepily. The medicine was finally kicking in, making her feel exhausted. When Cuddy nodded, she smiled up at her.

"What would you like to watch?" Cuddy asked, gently rubbing her thumb against the back of the girl's knuckles.

"I don't care," Thirteen said. She really didn't care what Cuddy put in, as long as she stayed close. She didn't care what the relationship was normally, Cuddy made her feel safe.

Cuddy nodded and then got up to go look through her movies. "Okay, how about this one?" she said, holding up 'The Muppet Movie'. When Thirteen nodded, Cuddy turned the TV on and put the movie in. Walking back over to the couch, she hesitated. Giving in to her own desires, she said, "Alright kiddo, scoot over."

Remy grinned at Cuddy. She couldn't have been happier in that moment. Moving to the front of the couch, she shot Cuddy a pleased look. Thirteen giggled as Cuddy climbed over her to lay down behind her.

"Just for a little bit," Cuddy said, sleepily. She wanted to get at least a little work done later. Sliding one arm under the girl's neck, her other arm wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Okay momma," Remy said, grinning. She pulled Cuddy's left arm, so that it bent back towards her and hugged it to her chest. Lying there quietly, it was only a matter of minutes before both women were sound asleep once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy woke up, once again, to the comforting warmth around her. The warm body in her arms felt so right that it scared her. Quickly extricating herself, she climbed off the couch without disturbing the soundly sleeping Remy. Glancing at the younger woman, Cuddy realized she needed to clear her head.

Heading towards the kitchen, Cuddy let the issues wash over her. She rubbed her neck, taut with tension. What was she going to do? She had no plan, no ideas, and no clue what to do. It was obvious regression, but to an extreme she had never seen. Her first instinct, medically, was to call House. However, she wouldn't subject Remy to that until she had to.

Pulling her laptop from its case, she sat down at the table and began to work. Trying to stay both distracted and productive, she focused on work. Checking mail, overlooking details, anything she could micromanage from afar. She even checked in with House's staff, making sure that if she did need him he would be free. Realizing her mind was back to Dr. Hadley, she switched over to the internet and started to research.

An hour and a half later, she was left with more questions than she had started with. Sighing, she headed to the fridge searching for something caffeinated. She normally avoided sugary things, soda included, but she always kept some around. This was one of those times she didn't mind breaking her own standards. Gulping the chilled liquid, she questioned if she was the best person to be taking care of Thirteen.

Deciding to check on her guest, of sorts, she headed back towards the living room. Her stomach dropped the minute she saw her unoccupied couch. Panic set in and she cursed herself for being gone so long. This was exactly why she shouldn't be in charge. She had no idea what the full situation would entail.

Attempting to calm herself, she thought about the situation from Remy's point of view. Where would she go? She hadn't cried out so she assumed the girl was calm. The bathroom? Cuddy checked the closest one, but it was empty. Maybe she had been looking for her. Cuddy headed back to her bedroom to see. It was empty as well.

Cuddy's panic set in fully. What if she had left? What if someone found her that didn't understand? Grabbing her phone of the nightstand, she took a deep breath, ready to call in House and the others. She couldn't leave her out their unprotected. There were too many people out there that could hurt her.

Hesitating on the last number, she caught the sound of childlike giggling. It was coming from somewhere inside her home. Sighing relieved, she turned the phone off. Standing to her feet, Cuddy followed the cheerful noises down the hall. Hesitating outside one particular door, she could feel her stomach turning.

'Not _that _room' she thought. The one room in her home she refused to enter. She couldn't. It wasn't like her to avoid, but that room was different. It was her literal and proverbial closet of skeletons, holding all her hopes and fears. Everything that mattered was represented in that room.

Having once been her office, it still held associations to med-school and the career and accomplishments that followed. Using it as a nursery had seemed practical, due to proximity to her own room. It still held the bitter taste of failure. No babe had ever slept inside the carefully made crib or played with hand-selected toys.

However, failure was not all it held. It held the sensations of a languished kiss. A moment so dear to her, that it shook her very core. This was the room that moment had started in, her undoing. Broken from her sorrow with a new life breathed back into her, only to be stolen away as well.

Pushing the slivered door open the rest of the way, her eyes fell on to the form of the junior internist, playing with a small white rabbit. Fingering his floppy ears the way she liked, Remy smiled down at the soft toy. A strangled noise escaped Cuddy's throat, before should could grasp control.

Remy looked up at Cuddy, curiously. Memories of what that room represented were gone with most of the others. She smiled affectionately at Cuddy. When the smile was hesitantly returned, it was enough for her innocent mind. She went back to her rabbit and continued playing.

"Remy, you should have told me you were awake. I got very worried when I thought you were missing," Cuddy said, breaking the eerie silence. Taking a shaky step forward, she entered the room.

"Sorry mama, I looked for you, but you were working," Remy explained, as Cuddy sat down next to her. Looking at Cuddy, she gauged whether she was in trouble or not.

"Its okay sweetie," Cuddy promised, feeling the girl's worry. "Just so you know, I'm never too busy for you, Okay?" She stroked her fingers loosely through the Remy's hair, soothing any discomfort with the simple move.

Crawling as close as she could be into Cuddy's lap, Remy smiled up at her. "What am I going to do with you?" Cuddy teased, hugging the girl around the waist. She knew things wouldn't always be this simple, but right now, simplicity was perfection. "Who do you have there?" Cuddy asked, nudging her chin in the direction of the rabbit.

"It's Mr. Rabbit," Remy said, confidently. Picking him up, she moved him closer for Cuddy to see.

"Oh," Cuddy said, smiling down on her. "Does that make you Alice?" she asked, tickling Remy's sides.

Giggling, the girl squirmed in Cuddy's grasp, never hard enough to escape. As her giggles softened, she looked at Cuddy in true Alice fashion with a curious gaze upon her face, "Mama?"

Cuddy froze at the seriousness of the girl's tone. She wasn't able to read her, as well as she could her older counterpart. "Yes honey?" she asked, nervousness etching her tone.

"Who does all this stuff belong to?" Remy asked, with an innocence only children can muster. Staring wide-eyed at her anointed mother, she had no concept of the severity she'd just dove into.

Cuddy's eyes closed in pain, trying to block it out. She could get through this, she told herself. After months of denial and deception, lies to herself and others, it was time to face the truth. "They belonged to a little girl that I was going to take care of," Cuddy answered simply.

"How come you were gonna take care of her? Was she your baby?" Remy asked. She turned her body to face Cuddy's, unconsciously sensing the other woman's unease. Hugging the rabbit close against her stomach, she waited patiently.

"No she wasn't' mine, but her mommy didn't think she would be able to take care of her. When she realized how much she loved her little girl, that all changed," Cuddy answered truthfully, smiling sadly. Tears welled in her eyes and she hoped that there weren't many questions left.

"My mommy couldn't take care of me either," Remy said, having flashes of her original childhood. "She was too sick," she said sadly, looking away ashamed. Her supposed unconditional source of comfort and support, had never been able to provide.

"Well," Cuddy said, drawing her into a warm hug, "Maybe that's why we ended up together." She could feel Remy nod against her shoulder, and tears seep into her shirt. Placing a hand on the back of the girls head, she pulled her closer, offering any support she could.


End file.
